kiesharaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avians
History Avian folklore says that their society began with a young girl by the name of Alasdair. It is said that in a time of poverty and starvation A woman named Aleya gave birth to a daughter. She loved her child, but she knew she could never take care of her. So Aleya took her daughter to the mountains and left her there, praying that the wild spirits would care for her. When the baby began to cry a pair bond of hawks landed beside her. They cared for the child as one of their own, teaching her the language of the forest and giving her their most precious gift: the skies. They gave the girl some of their magic and taught her how to change from her human self into the form of a golden hawk. As the hawk-girl grew older she began to wonder about her birth mother so when she was thirteen she returned to her homeland and found her mother and younger brother. Horrified at the conditions that they lived in she took her family into the woods and taught them how to reach the skies. Gradually she led the rest of her mothers tribe into the woods as well allowing the wild spirits to bless them with the same gift, and taught them better ways to hunt with a hawks heightened senses. Later more and more tribes joined them in the forest each taking a form from the wilderness. Some took the form of ravens, crows and sparrows but the hawk form always belonged to the girl and her family. For the first time the tribes lived in peace lead by the young queen they named Alasdair, which means protector. Though this is the story that they tell no Avian knows if the story is true or if it was fabricated but nonetheless they believe it is their history. Another part of their history states that the Serpiente visited Alasdair's land and it is also stated that at the first opportune moment a snake from the Royal Serpiente family stabbed Alasdair while her back was turned. This Part of their history is what fueled the Avian hatred towards Serpiente for many generations from the moment of the childs birth. Because of this part of their history the Avians and Serpiente have warred for thousands of years. At the start of the series in Hawksong, the royal families of both sides have been nearly decimated while their respective societies and cultures slip further and further into decay. In Falcondance a falcon by the name of Nicias, who was a part of Wyverns Court discovered that the Falcons had been the true cause of the bloodshed between the Avians and the Serpiente yet fears that by telling the heir to the throne about this could cause much more panic and Chaos then if the didn't know.He discovered that after Maeve left, Kiesha's power became too great, and it was said that she could kill just by looking at another, and her dance, which once brought rains to fertilize the crops, would instead cause floods and kill hundreds of people. The falcons then decided that to protect their people her magic must be split. So they found a small girl named Alasdair and gave her the form of a hawk. Then they split Kiesha's power and gave half of it to Alasdair. They then raised Alasdair to be the ruler of the avians. Later on, she was introduced to a serpiente, and through falcon magic, the serpiente murdered Alasdair. The hawk's people were so distraught that they began the centuries-long war between the two species. All this was put in place so that the magic of the two people could not be united, and again bring about unimagineable destruction akin to that of Kiesha in the days of the Dasi. Basic Information Avians possess extremely efficient respiratory systems that allow them to travel long distances against strong winds and not get "winded". They also have body temperatures much higher than those of ordinary humans. Most have either dark hair and eyes, and possess the second form of ravens, crows, and sparrows. The exception is the royal family, which take the forms of hawks. Their human forms have golden hair and eyes. All Avians are capable of assuming a Demi form where they retain human shape while sprouting their Avian wings. Traditions As seen in the traditional betrothal system, Avian culture is quite conservative. Everything is dictated by tradition, with an emphasis on respect to one's elders. Socially, Avians severely repress their emotions, neither laughing nor crying publicly. This control is dubbed "avian reserve", a term coined by other shapeshifter tribes. Couples grow to be close, but refrain from any intimate activity until formally wed. Avians cherish music, art, and storytelling. The monarchy is descended through the maternal line, or through the Queen, who is known as the "Tuuli Thea". Customarily the reign of the Tuuli Thea ends when her eldest daughter becomes pregnant, thus ensuring continuation of the line. If no female heirs exist, the title would pass to the eldest daughter of the Tuuli Thea's son, thus continuing the line of female monarchs. The Tuuli Thea's consort does not receive a title; all avian husbands are referred to as "Alistair" (meaning "protector"). Although the Avian society is matriarchal, men are expected to protect and honor their female counterparts. Couples are irrevocably promised to each other as children; the male, or Alistair, is a constant protective presence in his betrothed's life. Among Avians there is a Festival once a year two months before midsummer. During this time scholars, magicians, storytellers and other entertainers gather in the marketplace to share their art with people. Mannerisms In Avian society there are many different mannerisms in contrast to those of the Serpiente. In Avain society reaveling ones emotions is an act that is frowned upon. Touching of any kind is considered very rude and innapropriate and as such couples don't even hold hands let alone kiss in public in anyway. An avian girl who accepts a kiss on the cheek from a suitor is suspected to have chosen her Alistair. Also in Avian society it is highly frowned upon for a person to cry over the dead seeing as it is an act of disrespect. Views from other Shifter tribes Among other shifting tribes like the Serpiente, Mistari, Wolf packs, Avians are greatly known for their reserve. They do not show emotion in either motions or voice because of what it means when they do. In Serpiente folklore they spoke of Avians being souless beings because their lack of emotion. Royal Family The Royal family line of the Avians is the Shardae family said to have decended from Alasdair.The Royal family consists of... *Nacola Shardae *Mara Shardae *Danica Shardae *Xavier Shardae *Oliza Shardae Cobriana *Sive Shardae Category:Races